Apocalyptic Love Affair
by Candid Ishida
Summary: Taito:: A forbidden love like that between an angel and devil can only lead to trouble. Taichi and Yamato's love must overcome impossible odds for them to stay together. A one shot Taito Fairy Tale!


::Note:: If religion or Christianity offend you in any way, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to preach to anyone or spread the word of God, this is just a love story and fairy tale that happens to have religious elements. So enjoy, it's Taito! 

*~*~*~* 

An angel in heaven looked around cautiously through the cloudy kingdom that was his home. When he was sure no one else was watching, he quickly dove out of sight, his soft feathered wings fluttering quickly behind him as he left. He flew down and down, further every second, through the world of men that was called Earth to the fiery kingdom of hell. Waiting for him in a secluded corner of this dark world there sat a lone demon on a rock. He stared into the flames and shadows below, so sad and lonely. 

"Yamato!" The little angel dove into the demon's lap and hugged him tightly. The solitary demon smiled widely and held his beloved in his arms, overjoyed to see him once again. 

"You shouldn't have come today, Taichi," he said. The winged Taichi blinked with confusion and wondered why he was suddenly unwanted. 

"Why not? What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Lucifer continues to plan his overthrow of heaven, but he's especially restless today, I wouldn't want you to get caught." 

Taichi smiled and placed his fingertip on Yamato's lips. 

"I've never gotten caught before." 

"I wish I could come see you in heaven more often, but it takes so much energy to get there, I'm exhausted by the time I arrive," Yamato said sadly. 

"It's so easy for me, I feel light as a feather!" 

"Because you belong there, it's very hard for a demon to fly all the way to heaven." 

Taichi rested his head on Yamato's shoulder and leaned his body against him. 

"I don't mind visiting you here," he said, snuggling closer to his lover. 

They had hid their love for thousands of years, Yamato, a demon and servant of Lucifer, and Taichi, an angelic servant of God. Though they were complete opposites by nature, they felt closer, as they were both outcasts in their own homes. All demons in hell could be recognized by their black hair, red eyes, and dark skin. Yamato of course had the dark wings, tail, and tiny horns that all his fellow demons possessed, but he was the only one with blonde hair, blue eyes, and skin as white as snow. 

Taichi alike, was different from all the other angels in heaven. Unlike his brethren, who had golden hair, bright eyes that shimmered like diamonds and baby soft skin, he was dark all over, with deep brown, soulful eyes, brown hair, and tan skin. Because of these differences, the lovers could be classified as the runts of their litters, less powerful than all the others, and often forgotten by their respective masters. 

But being overlooked had its advantages, they could visit each other without being caught, and a romance between an angel and demon could only result in catastrophe if anyone ever found out. 

Yamato kissed his angel softly, and brushed his fingers across his lovely white wings. Taichi sighed happily and toyed with his lover's tail while he sat comfortably in the demon's lap. 

"I wish there was a way for us to be together all the time..." Tai said. 

"We've talked about this a hundred times before, you know it's impossible," Yamato said sternly. 

"I know... But it's not fair, if there was peace then no one would care that we loved each other." Taichi rubbed his hand up and down Yamato's back, between his wings, nuzzling affectionately against his neck and shoulder. 

"They've been fighting for too long for that to happen, ever since my vain master was thrown out of heaven," Yamato said, holding Taichi close to him. 

"Maybe someday Lucifer will get over his grudge and all the demons can come back to heaven," the ever optimistic Taichi said. 

"That will never happen," Yamato said truthfully. No matter how much the two lovers wished for it, the eternal battle between heaven and hell would not stop just for them. 

"Enough about that now," the demon said, leaning back to look into Taichi's eyes. 

Taichi nodded, supposing that the moments they spent together were all that mattered, even though they were few and far between. He closed his brown eyes and the two kissed, sharing the sweet taste of each other. The flames surrounding them flicked wildly as their passion intensified. Yamato ran his lips and hands down Taichi's slender body, the angel's wings quivering softly in anticipation. The dark angel laced his fingers through Yamato's golden hair and he sighed deeply as his demon pleasured him. Taichi tipped his head back and moaned, sweat dripping off his chin both from the heat surrounding them and the passion within. They rocked together, legs intertwined, moving in unison, savoring each wonderful second they were joined as one. 

"Such worldly pleasures are very unbecoming for an angel to experience..." Yamato whispered afterwards. 

"I don't care," Taichi said. "I love you..." 

"I love you too, my angel." They held each other closely for one more moment before Taichi had to go. He had spent far to much time in hell and feared getting caught. One last tearful kiss was shared and the angel departed quickly. 

Even as he flew back to heaven, he anticipated the next time he would be able to see his dear Yamato, and relived every minute of their time together in his mind once he had arrived home. 

*~*~*~* 

Some time later, a day came when Taichi thought it was safe to visit his lover once again. He left heaven quickly, and secretly entered the dark kingdom a short time later. When he reached their usual meeting spot though, Yamato was nowhere to be found. Taichi explored the many shadowy nooks and crannies where his demon sometimes hid, but Yamato was not anywhere. Just as Taichi was about to give up and leave to try again another day, he was startled by two strong demons. 

"What are you doing here!?" One roared. 

"A spy sent by God, get out!" The other screamed. 

Taichi said nothing and flew away quickly, the demons throwing great balls of fire at him as he made his escape. By the time he got back to heaven, he was panting and shaking with fear, the feathery tips of his wings had been singed by the fire. 

"Yamato must be in trouble... What am I going to do?" Taichi whispered as he sat alone on a cloud. 

"Haven't you heard?" Someone said from behind. Taichi gasped and turned to see a female angel behind him. She had shining orange hair and kind eyes, and was well liked by God and all the other angels. 

"The demon Yamato has been banished from the kingdom of hell," she said sadly to the sobbing angel. 

"What!?" Taichi cried. "Why!? Where has he been sent!?" 

"He's been punished by being sent to the land of men, to live there for the rest of his days. It's said he was having a love affair with an angel..." She sat beside him and looked into his crying eyes. 

"It's you, isn't it, Taichi?" She asked. 

Taichi swallowed back more tears and looked away, knowing the trouble he would be in if God ever discovered his secret. 

"You know it's forbidden!" The lovely girl angel exclaimed. 

"I don't care! I love him!" 

Taichi cried for many nights and each day flew to the land of men to search for his lost Yamato. Though he looked high and low, in many places, he could not find Yamato anywhere, and soon gave up hope that he could find him on his own. 

So one day, even if he was small and weak, he summoned the courage within him to go and see God, and beg for his assistance. He told his master the entire story, all about the love he had shared with the lovely white demon, and pleaded to be sent to earth so he may live with Yamato as a human and spend the rest of their lives together. God was angry that this forbidden love had been kept from him, but also felt compassion, that his smallest angel would give up his immortality for the one he loved. 

Taichi's request was granted, and his wings were taken from him forever, so he could live and die among mankind, and spend his short human life with the one most dear to him. 

Even though it had seemed only a short time for an immortal being such as an angel, many years had passed on earth. One day, the young man that had once been the demon Yamato was heading to the well behind his house to collect water for the day. He was a poor peasant, who made his living crafting violins and other beautiful instruments, which he sold to rich musicians and collectors from a tiny shop in town. He made barely enough money to survive, and was lonely and miserable, for the other people in the village rarely spoke to him. They feared his unbelievably handsome looks and strange aura he gave off wherever he went. Many believed he was an imp or spirit, and could not be trusted. 

Yamato sighed deeply as he lowered his bucket into the well, wondering if he would ever find happiness in this pitiful human world. As he walked back to his house, however, he spotted a body lying on a large flat rock in his field. It was a man, naked and unconscious, with tan skin and silky brown hair. 

Yamato dropped his full bucket at the sight, 

"Taichi, my angel! It can't be!" He gasped. He ran over to the lifeless figure and looked at his face. The blonde man held his treasure close, for no other human could be this beautiful, it was surely his love Taichi, that he had lost so long ago. He took the slim man into his arms and carried him back to his house, where he laid the sleeping beauty down in his own bed. 

Weeks passed, Yamato fed soup to the visitor he had found in the field, and made sure he had plenty of fresh water to drink, but he would still not wake up. One night, as the lovely angel lay lifeless in his bed, Yamato knelt and wept, giving him up for dead. 

"Why..." He sobbed. "Why have you been sent to me only to be taken away again?" 

He held the sleeping form's hand in his own and cried like he never had before. 

"Please wake up, an angel can't die!" He cried. "Wake up so I can love you again, my Taichi..." Yamato cried and cried into the covers of the bed, drowning in his complete anguish and sorrow. 

Meanwhile, in heaven, God heard the heartbroken sobs of the man who had once been a servant to his greatest enemy. Even though he knew Yamato had been sent to earth to suffer, he admired his complete selflessness and devotion, and decided to bring life back to the fallen angel that had been his own child. 

A miracle happened then, as the slumbering Taichi suddenly opened his eyes. He looked round the room, dazed and confused, wondering where he was, for he had no memory of anything after the moment he had left heaven. He sat up, and then saw the blonde man crying at the foot of the bed. 

"Yamato...?" 

Yamato lifted his head, his face soaked with tears, and saw his angel looking at him, finally awake. He was overcome with joy, and leapt onto the bed, holding Taichi has close to him as possible. 

"You're awake... Oh Taichi..." 

Taichi wept as well, clutching Yamato's shirt and holding onto him like there was no tomorrow. 

"Yamato..." He choked, "I love you..." 

"I love you too, my angel." 

The two lovers were finally reunited, never to be parted again. They spent the rest of their days as men, and lived a long life together. 

In heaven and hell, their former masters watched over them fondly, and even after their smallest children had spent the last of their human days together, they thought of them often. This love between an angel and demon brought a certain understanding, but still not agreement between the rulers of heaven and hell. During this time, however, the fighting between the worlds ceased, and there was much peace on earth. How long it would last can not be said, but perhaps Yamato and Taichi's dream of the demons in hell returning to their lost brothers and sisters in heaven would someday be realized. 

As for the two lovers themselves, they died, as all humans do, but their remaining years were happy and full of passion and joy. And though their bodies are gone now, their souls still live on, together eternally, for true love between hearts can never die. 


End file.
